Raised by the Marauders
by xxEloquentlyNinaxx
Summary: Sirius and his little sister, Cassie, left home during the summer before third year. Together, the Marauders raised her to the best of their abilities. Through the ups and the downs, the lefts and the rights, the good and the bad, here is Cassiopeia Black's crazy life. Sirius/Marlene, James/Lily, Remus/OC, Remus/Tonks, eventual Cassie/Bill, Alice/Frank, and much more.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom from the Blacks

Chapter 1: Freedom from the Blacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; you've got the wrong girl. The real deal would be J.K. Rowling ;)

* * *

Sirius ran as fast as he could away from that madhouse. He could hear the old hag (AKA his sad excuse of a mother) shrieking like a mental banshee in the background, probably because he had taken Cassie with him. His little sister Cassie (or Cassiopeia if you want to be specific), was only three years old. She clung onto Sirius' hand as if her life depended on it. Since the day Cassie was born, Sirius had taken it upon himself to teach her how terribly wrong his family's beliefs were. Even though she was only a toddler, she knew that she could trust her big brother much more than the rest of the family, especially after witnessing the verbal (and sometimes physical) abuse that her parents gave Sirius. Cassie was born when Sirius was in his first year at Hogwarts and since then, he had been planning how he and Cassie could escape their family. Like hell he was going to let his parents corrupt another brain! Cassie would not become another "Black Family Drone" if he had something to say about it. As Cassie started to run out of breath from running too fast, Sirius picked her up and continued to sprint until he was sure that his parents had no idea where they were. He stopped at a small playground and set Cassie down on one of the swings. Then he contemplated on what to do next.

Sirius fished for his wand in his back pocket and thought of the first thing that came to his mind. He held it out, praying that the Knight Bus would come. He waited and waited, his arm sticking out in the air, pointing towards the street.

"Come on, come on. Please work," he pleaded under his breath. He wasn't disappointed. A blur of purple sped across the road, stopping right in front of where he was standing. It was a violet, triple-decker bus, and on the windshield the words "Knight Bus" were written in gold letters. "Cassie! Come on, our bus is here!" Sirius called to the little girl. She looked up and hopped off the swings, skipping towards him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on the board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go," a middle-aged man greeted them in a professional manner, "I'm Greg Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor this evening." Sirius helped Cassie onto the bus, and Greg grabbed Sirius' trunk. Sirius and Cassie settled onto a bed close to the door, and Greg tossed Sirius' trunk onto the next bed carelessly. "Whereabouts you headed, kid?" asked Greg, no longer professional.

"Er…Godric's Hollow I guess," decided Sirius, figuring that James wouldn't mind if he stayed over for the rest of summer vacation. They would be starting school in about two weeks, anyway. Plus he _did _say that Sirius would be welcome anytime, being fully aware of the conditions with his family.

"Godric's 'Ollow, then. That'll be firteen Sickles, fifteen if you want 'ot chocolate, an' seventeen for an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

"Hot chocolate!" Cassie piped up, clapping her hands. Sirius rolled his eyes and handed the conductor fifteen Sickles.

"Take 'er away, Ern!" Greg called to the sixty year old bus driver. The driver nodded and the bus jolted violently. Cassie giggled as if it was an amusement park ride, and Sirius turned a sick shade of green.

The bus finally stopped at a gate that read, "Godric's Hollow". Sirius thanked the bus driver as he and Cassie got off the Knight Bus. The bus door closed, and the purple triple-decker bus zoomed away. The cool night air blew in their faces, and Sirius and Cassie walked through the huge red gates. The streets were quiet since most people were probably asleep. Cassie began to yawn and rub her eyes. Seeing this, Sirius picked her up and carried her with one hand as she drifted off to sleep. He took a deep breath and began to search for the Potter's house.

It didn't take too long to spot the Potter's home. It was one of the biggest houses there. It was a white mansion with many windows and a golden gate. A sign in front of the gate read "Potter" in red letters. Sirius tried to open the gate, and not surprisingly, it was locked. He had no choice but to ring the doorbell. Once it rang, Sirius saw a light turn on through one of the bottom windows, and the main door to the mansion opened. A small house elf pressed the button to open the gate, yawning.

"Hello, sir. Why is sir wanting to see the Potter's at this hour?" the house elf asked in a small voice.

"Hello there. I'm Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend. I'm here to see him," Sirius said politely. Minky frowned.

"But sir, Master James is sleeping now. Minky is not knowing if she should wake him," the house elf told him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you woke him, Minky. He would want you to if he knew that I needed to see him," Sirius answered, smiling charmingly. Minky blushed and nodded quickly.

"You can come inside, sir. Minky must close the gate now." Sirius nodded and walked through the gates, dragging his trunk behind him.

Minky had disappeared upstairs to wake James up, and Sirius was now waiting for him in their huge living room. He sat down on the red leather couch, and Cassie began to stir.

"Sirius? Where are we?" she asked in her small voice.

"My friend's house. It's okay, you can go back to sleep," he told her. At that same moment, James came down the staircase.

"Who the bloody- Padfoot? What are you doing here?" James asked incredulously while stifling yawns.

"Prongsie! Well, I decided that tonight was the night. Yes, _the_ night. The night I have been planning since first year. That very same night. The Great Madhouse Escape!" Sirius replied cheerily.

"Oh I see. Way to go, Paddy! But…who is that?" James asked, confused. He was looking at Cassie, who was now asleep.

"Oh this is Cassie. She's my little sister. Just turned three," explained Sirius.

"And you brought her with you? Won't your parents get mad?" James asked, still confused. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Like I care. I wasn't about to let them corrupt her mind with all that Pureblood crap, even if we have to go into hiding until they both die," he scoffed.

"Okay, so I suppose you're staying here?" James questioned. Sirius turned a bit pink when he said this.

"Well, yeah. If it's okay with you, that is," Sirius answered a bit sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? Of course it is!" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius smiled. "You can sleep in the room next to mine tonight. Merlin knows he have enough space for all of Hogwarts and more to sleep in this place," he told Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks mate! But what about your parents? Are they okay with it?"

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind, and it's too late to wake them up anyway. I'll tell them in the morning. Now, come on! I'm tired!" Sirius picked up Cassie and his trunk and followed James to the room that he would be sleeping in. James brought him to a big room with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The walls were scarlet and there was a gold rug in the middle of the floor. The room was decked with Gryffindor banners, scarves, pins, and flags. The bed comforter was the same shade of red as the walls, and the bed frame matched the rug. There were also some gold pillows on the bed. It was obvious that Gryffindor ran in James' blood.

"My room is the one to the left of this one if you're looking for me, and the bathroom is right down the hall. My parents' bedroom is the one right next to the bathroom, and the rest of the rooms are just spares," James explained sleepily. Sirius nodded and James left the room, closing the door behind him. Sirius carefully laid Cassie onto the right side of the bed, and he plopped himself onto the left side, his trunk under the bed.

He stared at the red ceiling, feeling a sort of bliss that he only ever felt at Hogwarts with his friends. _He was free._ Not only was he free, but he was also not alone. He had Cassie. She was the only other sane Black, except for maybe Andromeda and Uncle Alphard. He didn't have to listen to those psychos he once called parents ramble on and on about the purity of blood and how muggle-borns are the filth of the Wizarding World. He imagined that he and Cassie had already been blown off the Black Family Tree and that Regulus was back to being the favorite with Cassie gone, but he didn't care. Those people don't care about him and Cassie, and he and Cassie don't care about them. They had gone their separate ways, and they were never _ever_ going back.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic, so it probably sucks. Oh well, I tried. If any of you noticed, the dialogue of Greg Shunpike is very similar to Stan's dialogue on POA. I did that because I wanted to make it seem like they had sort of a script to say to every passenger on the Knight Bus, not because I just wanted to copy everything Jo wrote XD Hopefully I can get another chapter up by tomorrow. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is welcome because Merlin knows I probably need it! :)**

**-Nina**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day of a New Life

Chapter 2: The First Day of a New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; you've got the wrong girl. The real deal would be J.K. Rowling ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sirius? Sirius. Sirius! SIRIUS!" Sirius jolted upright and looked around, confused.

"Wha? Cassie? What's wrong?" Sirius yawned, squinting his eyes and waiting for them to adjust to the light. The picture in front of him slowly came into focus, and he was faced with the sight of his little sister sitting in front of him, frowning.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. Sirius groaned.

"Can't you wait a few more minutes? Go back to sleep!"

"No! I'm hungry!" she frowned.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist," Sirius replied, still yawning. Cassie hopped off the bed and stood by the door, waiting. He yawned again, got up, and stretched. "We should probably go to James' room first, just in case his parents are already down there."

James was in a deep sleep and snoring very loudly. Every once in a while he would mutter "Evans" and "Marry me".

"Oi! Prongs! Get up!" Sirius whispered.

"Marry me, Evans," James murmured, not waking up.

"Sirius! I'm hungry!" Cassie whined again.

"I know, I know! Prongs isn't waking up!" Sirius exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Prongs?" Cassie giggled, finding the name funny.

"Yes, his name is Prongs. Well, James really, but we call him Prongs."

"Oh. PRONGS!" Cassie sang loudly. James jerked violently and fell out of bed. Cassie giggled.

"Lily?" Prongs questioned dreamily, still half asleep.

"No, you git. It's me and Cassie."

"Hi!" Cassie piped up, smiling brightly. James turned his head to her, still on the floor.

"So this is your little sister, Padfoot? Looks like you, same eyes," James yawned. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway this one decides to wake me up just like she woke you up because she's hungry. So can you please take us downstairs and introduce us to your parents?" Sirius pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever," James groaned.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already downstairs eating breakfast. They sat at a long, polished wooden table, eating quietly. The table was full of different breakfast foods such as scrambled eggs, bacon, muffins, pancakes, cereal, milk, water, coffee, and the like. It looked just like the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during breakfast, except smaller. Cassie, Sirius, and James all came down the stairs.

"Hey mum, dad," James greeted sleepily, "Sirius and his little sister, Cassie, just left their home and have nowhere else to stay, so they can stay here right? I would've told you yesterday but they came in the middle of the night and I didn't want to wake you guys up." Mrs. Potter was the first to answer, facing Sirius.

"Of course you can stay here, dear. Both of you can stay as long as you need to, it's no problem at all," she smiled. Mr. Potter nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Potter. We hope to be out of your hair in no time," Sirius thanked, smiling back earnestly. Sirius and James began to sit down, and realized that Cassie had already beaten them to it, and was eagerly devouring a stack of pancakes. "Cassie!" Sirius hissed.

"Oh it's no problem! She's probably very hungry after your journey here," Mr. Potter laughed. Sirius smiled sheepishly and gave Cassie a stern look, which she took no notice to. Suddenly an owl came flying into the room landing in front of where James and Sirius were sitting. The two exchanged a glance and James untied the two letters from the owl's leg. As it flew away, they noticed a red "H" wax seal on the letters.

"It's our Hogwarts letters! But how did Dumbledore know that you're staying here?" James questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Ah, Dumbledore! Nothing ever gets past that man!" Mr. Potter chuckled.

Their Hogwarts letters contained their shopping list for the third year and other boring letters that James and Sirius had skipped over. The list had things such as The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3, A History of Magic, Unfogging the Future, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection, all of which could be found in, of course, Diagon Alley.

Sirius had been to Diagon Alley before to get school supplies, obviously, unlike Cassie. Mrs. Black had always tried to keep her in Grimmauld Place, not wanting her to mix with "dirty blood" at such a young age. Kreacher would always take care of her while the rest of her family was out. This caused her to have many tantrums, for she did not like or trust Kreacher, calling him "scary" or "a monster". Sirius would always snicker at this, and then secretly give her a high five as Kreacher scowled.

"Hmm, looks like we'll be making a trip to Diagon Alley today, boys. We wouldn't want to be bothered with any last minute shopping," Mrs. Potter concluded after slowly chewing her scrambled eggs. "Go upstairs and get ready after you've finished your breakfasts. I can help Cassie here with her bath, no need to worry about it, Sirius," she told him kindly, her warm, hazel eyes twinkling.

"Oh, er, thank you Mrs. Potter," Sirius choked, becoming very interested in the color of his cereal. James was already in a fit of silent laughter. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the Potters on his first day here. As a result, James hit him round the head, running away before Sirius could get to him. Sirius just rolled his eyes in reply.

When he and Cassie finally finished their breakfasts, Sirius thanked James' parents. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it was a lovely breakfast," he smiled charmingly, "And you too, Minky!" he called towards the direction of the kitchens. A clatter of pots and pans could be heard, and Minky stumbled through the doors, thanking Sirius over and over again sheepishly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, Sirius you can Floo with Cassie since she's too small to go on her own, and James you go right after them. We'll go last," Mr. Potter told the children as they stood by the empty fireplace, Sirius and James each holding a handful of emerald green Floo powder. They were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, and flooing was the easiest way to get there.

"And remember, you say 'Diagon Alley' loud and clear or else you might end up somewhere like Knockturn Alley or even the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, you never know," Mrs. Potter chimed in. "You can step in and go now, Sirius, and remember to tuck in your elbows and don't let go of Cassie or else she might injure herself."

Sirius nodded and steeped into the fireplace, Cassie following him. One hand clutching the green powder, and the other wrapped around Cassie's torso (he had to bend down a bit to do so) he spoke loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!" and he dropped the powder into the smoldering flames.

He and Cassie were drowned in heatless, emerald green flames; the same emerald green that the powder was. He felt the sensation of rapidly spinning in the air, and he could spot out of the corner of his eyes a blur of different rooms. He spotted a coffee table, a couch, a hearth rug, and…a pub? They had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and were thrown onto the dirty rug, covered in ashes.

The pub was full of chattering witches and wizards, most drinking a mug of butterbeer or else a shot of firewhiskey. The mood was euphoric, and people were laughing and smiling brightly. Tom the barman was at the bar, serving two mugs of butterbeer to two girls, a redhead and a curly-haired girl. Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon! Suddenly the door of the pub opened, and in came Alice Prewett and Addison Montgomery, both beaming.

Sirius quickly scooped up a giggling Cassie, and darted to the bathroom, away from the four girls. They couldn't see Cassie! They would ask who she is, and what was he going to say? His daughter?! They could NOT know that he had a little sister, or else the whole point of keeping Cassie safe from Pureblooded maniacs would be defeated. Voldemort's followers (The Blood Suckers or something stupid like that, Sirius thought) would hunt him down; hunt _Cassie_ down for being blood traitors. No, he would keep Cassie's existence as quiet as he could, just for now.

"Padfoot? Sirius, where are you, mate?"

He could hear James calling him. He sounded like he was close enough to the bathroom for Sirius to hear him.

"Uh, I'm in here, Prongs!" he called back anxiously. Footsteps could be faintly heard as James made his way towards the bathroom. Sirius put Cassie down, and she started wandering about the bathroom, opening and closing stalls as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. The door opened and James came in with a confused look on his face.

"Er, Pads, why are you hiding in here?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face. Cassie skipped towards him and began pulling at the hem of his robes, inspecting the fabric. James didn't seem to notice.

"Evans, Mckinnon, Prewett, and Montgomery are here! They can't know about Cassie, or else everyone will know and the psychos will be after our necks!" Sirius said it all in one breath. James frowned.

"I don't see why you're worrying, Padfoot. We'll just walk swiftly through the pub, making no eye contact, and I'm sure they won't notice us," he reasoned. Sirius calmed down a bit.

"Right. _Swiftly_," Sirius breathed, exhaling all the breath he had been holding in. James nodded proudly, pleased that he had solved a problem.

Sirius took Cassie by the hand as James led the way out of the bathroom. His parents were already waiting for them by the brick wall. They fast-walked out of the pub, Cassie skipping merrily behind them. When they reached the back door that led to the brick wall, Sirius let out a relieved breath. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were waiting for them by the wall, but they weren't alone. A redhead, a girl with curly hair, a girl with a pixie cut, and a blonde were standing awkwardly by them as the couple chatted happily with them.

"Are you four here for school supplies too? Our James and his friend Sirius are!" Mrs. Potter told them brightly. But she never got answer.

Just then, Sirius and James came through the door, slightly out of breath from "walking swiftly" through the pub. All heads turned to them, and they were like deer in the headlights. Sirius tried desperately to hide Cassie behind his back, but it failed terribly. All four girls had their eyes turned to where Cassie was standing, oblivious to their stares.

"Bugger," Sirius cursed under his breath. Cassie giggled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note: Ooh, a mini cliffhanger! So this chapter is a bit longer than the first one, but it was supposed to be longer with the rest of their Diagon Alley trip. Instead I decided to just leave it here for a little "suspense" if you could call it that. Anyway if some of you may have noticed, Cassie is a bit mature for a three year old (which is intended), but I always try to keep her dialogue short with simple phrases because, after all, she is just 3. I was also surprised to see that I got a few reviews on the first chapter! I'll just answer them here:**

**ZambleTheZombie: **_I like it! It wasn't horrible either, it was quite good so please do continue!_

**Glad you like it! Thank you, and hopefully I will continue! And by the looks of it, I probably will **

**Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell: **_cool_ _id love to read the chapter tomorrow i like it i don't think ive read anything like this im very interested to see what will happen keep it up! :D_

**Great, I hope you enjoy this chapter **** Thanks so much, I had this idea for a while, and I figured it was time to turn it into a story!**

**Sky Nymph: **_How_ _can a 3 year old Cassie keep up with Sirius' run? O.o But it's a cool_

**Haha, she was already running out a breath a short while into the running XD And thank you, I try ;)**

**-Nina**


End file.
